1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an all terrain vehicle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ATV backrest wherein the same is directed in providing support to an individual in use of an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All terrain vehicles (ATV) are typically employed in the traverse of unpaved and relatively rough driving conditions. Typical bouncing and jostling of an operator of such a vehicle is common place. Providing a backrest for such a vehicle is desirable to minimize injury and assist in comfort, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,231; 4,596,422; and 4,313,639 are typical prior art examples of backrests mounted to motorcycle type vehicles.
The unique construction of an all terrain vehicle and the purpose of such a vehicle is for use in difficult areas requires a backrest structure of enhanced structural integrity and cushion support particularly to the lumbar portions of an operator and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.